1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle front fork equipped with an air pump, in particular to one front fork provided with an air pump so that it may replenish air into the front fork to increase the anti-shock ability at any place, any time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bicycles are widely used as one of a convenient transportation tool and as an exercise equipment. Each bicycle has an anti-shock system at the front strut to absorb vibration caused by uneven road condition for rider to have a comfortable ride.
A conventional bicycle model uses an inner pipe sleeved into an outer tube along with an anti-shock device, such as pneumatic type, hydraulic type or other mechanical type designed to absorb vibration to provide a comfortable riding experience to the user. The pneumatic type anti-shock has the best result as vibration absorbing. However, the air volume in the front pipes is an important factor. If the fork has too much air, the riding will be hard, wise versa, if the fork has little air, the shock absorbing will not be efficient. Therefore, air in the front pipes must be released when it is too much and be refilled when it is little.
However, the conventional bicycle does not be equipped with an air pump, if the user wants to refill air, they have to borrow the air pump from a bicycle shop which may not be easy to find.